


A Little Night Music

by hanarmontana



Series: Mass Effect: Prospectus [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarmontana/pseuds/hanarmontana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two nearly fatal outings, the Normandy finally returns to the Citadel for repairs and some much needed shore leave. After her meeting with Anderson, Shepard decides it's time to relax and show her Asari lover a wonderful evening while the rest of the crew takes it easy. Mordin on the other hand takes the amplifier and a shuttle to Omega to find information on it, while Niftu Cal finds himself in a rather compromising situation regarding his loyalty and where it lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Night Music

**Citadel; Alliance Space 04:00**

The Normandy had docked after a rather arduous trek and the crew were ready to cut loose a bit and enjoy themselves. Stepping off the ship and into the docking bay, Shepard felt some fingers slip into the ends of her hair, and twirl them softly. She smiled, and reached her hand up to cup the back of Liaras as they glanced around at the others in the bay. Joker walked right on by them, giving them a nod and heading straight for the bar, while Mordin remained by the ships dock. Shepard noticed Mordins stature, and looked at Liara, concerned.

"Can you wait here for a moment? I feel like I should check on something," she said, and Liara nodded.

"Yes, of course Shepard," Liara said.

Shepard kissed her cheek, then headed towards Mordin. He barely even noticed her coming up to him.

"Hey," she said, "What's up?"

"Mmm. Not sure if Citadel is right place for me right now. Need somewhere...darker. Need information. Information only found on places like Omega. Shepard, requesting permission to take shuttle to Omega and look for anything pertaining to this amplifier," Mordin said, pointing to the device, which he'd now strapped to his workbelt.

"You sure you'd rather not relax for a bit? It's been a rough week," Shepard said.

"No no. Can't. Must work," Mordin said, "Do I have your permission, or-"

"Do what you gotta do, Mordin, but..." Shepard said, looking around and leaning in, whispering, "Make sure this stays between you, Joker and myself, alright? The last thing we need is someone higher up getting wind of this sort of information, and until we feel we have enough intel on this thing, I don't want anyone else worrying. Try and be incognito, if you could. Keep a low profile."

"Indeed Shepard," Mordin said, "Thank you."

"Good luck."

With that, she patted his back and headed back to Liara, who had taken to window gazing out at the space port. Shepard came up behind her, and put her arms around Liaras waist from behind, nuzzling her face into the Asaris blue neck. Liara giggled, something she rarely did, as her hand rose to stroke Shepards soft, short blonde hair.

"Don't you get enough of space when we're floating in it?" Shepard asked.

"This is different," Liara said, "This is...what do your people call it...stargazing? Admiring from a distance, rather than within."

"It's a good thing I don't have to admire you from a distance," Shepard said, kissing Liaras neck.

"Shepard," Liara said, blushing, "Please, we are in public."

Shepard smiled, as she pulled back a little and simply rested her chin on Liaras shoulder.

"Alright, alright," Shepard said, "I won't embarrass you anymore."

As they stood there, Shepard caught in the corner of her eye, Niftu waddling past them.

"Hey," Shepard called after him, "Where are you going?"

"To shop, perhaps," Niftu said, "I have a credit chit that needs to be spent. May as well spend it here, on a weapon maybe, to protect myself with...lest those Cerberus commandos come after me."

"Stay safe, and stay alert," Shepard said, "You're not my responsibility, but I'm taking responsibility for you anyway."

Niftu grunted, as he waved her away and continued along the path to the shops.

"Anyway," Shepard said, looking back to Liara and the window, "I have to meet with Anderson and Traynor, and then I think we should have a nice evening together. Be good to do something calm instead of running wildly for our lives, as per usual."

"I agree," Liara said, turning around and putting her arms around Shepards shoulders, "I'll be waiting here for your return."

A second passed, as Liara bit her lip, then thought 'damn it all' and leaned in, kissing Shepard firmly. Shepard pushed against her, surprised, and got Liara up against the glass; resting their foreheads together as their kiss ended. They were both smiling like fools. Shepard didn't like leaving Liara alone, but she knew that this meeting was important, and that the only thing that'd get her through it is knowing that afterwards, she'd have a beautiful Asari waiting eagerly awaiting her return. She'd always have someone to come back to.

* * *

 

Traynor was already in Andersons office when Shepard arrived. Mordin had patched her up a bit, her wounds not being that fatal at all, and she smiled upon seeing Shepard come in through Andersons office doors. Shepard stopped before Anderson, and saluted, a gesture to which he graciously returned. A few seconds after the salute ended, they both laughed and hugged.

"I'm glad to see you made it back in one piece," Anderson said, "Heard it was a rather bumpy ride."

"It was," Shepard said, "It was...actually not quite as easy as you'd lead me to believe."

"Well, trust me, neither Traynor nor myself even thought something like what happened would happen, especially not on such a quiet planet like Horizon," Anderson said, walking around behind his desk and sitting down as Shepard sat beside Traynor; Anderson continued, "But either way, Traynor has been filling me in on what we've discovered, and frankly it's disturbing. Cerberus has always been a bit gutsy, but for them to-"

"I don't necessarily think the organization as a whole is behind Talons actions, sir," Shepard said, "I'm not in any way defending those actions, or the organization either, but I want it to be known that I think this is a rogue agent operating within Cerberus command, without their knowledge of his work."

"I'd have to agree with Shepard on that," Traynor said, "I don't think Cerberus as a whole is what's involved here. I feel as if it's a small faction of people who just happen to be involved with Cerberus. Why they're doing what they're doing, however, is another issue altogether that I'm still in the dark on."

"Well," Anderson said, "Allow me to fill you in. A few weeks ago, a student from Grissom Academy contacted me. Said she had some information that I might want to know. Said someone within the school, in the teaching department, had been recruited by Cerberus. Didn't say how she came across this information, just that she had, so take this with a grain of salt. The girl, who'd for now like to remain anonymous until we can promise her safety, has stated that this Cerberus operative has been going offplanet repeatedly over the course of 3 or 4 months. She's not sure where. She just knows they leave. We've gotten word from some other colonies, specifically ones involved in weapon manufacture and distribution, that they're being sabotaged from the inside. That their stock is being taken, and they have no idea how or who is doing it. Horizon was one such planet. On the other side of the planet, away from the colony and unknown to all but only the highest up of them, we have a weapon manufacturing plant, along with some other supply manufacturers. They started sending in the same sort of reports, so I put Traynor there on duty to see what she could dig up. I normally wouldn't put a navigator on such a mission, but I needed to do this quietly and without the Councils knowledge, so I asked the only person I had available to me."

"And where do I fit in?" Shepard asked.

"You don't, or you weren't supposed to," Anderson said, "All I needed you to do was get Traynor out of there. However, they know you're involved now, and that makes you and your crew a target. We need more intel. I need you to go to Grissom and speak with this student."

"I'm gonna need a name if I'm to do this," Shepard said, "You said she wishes to remain anonymous, so that sounds like it might be a little hard."

"She does," Anderson said, sighing and rubbing his forehead, "But if I tell her that someone such as yourself would be coming, I'd be willing to bet she'd reveal herself to us. We need this info, Shepard, before we lose more equipment, people or worse. Before this group decides to do something else."

"I just want to say," Traynor started, sitting up straight from her rather slumped position, which Shepard figured was only to take pressure off her side where she'd been shot, "I want to know why they're taking supplies. Suppose they're a rogue crew, like we've discussed, well...who're they giving it to? Not Cerberus. That'd let Cerberus onto their operations. Are they keeping it for themselves or simply selling them at inflated prices? They're not merc groups, they're not Blue Suns or Blood Pack. This isn't a pirating operation. What do they plan to do with all these weapons they've taken?"

A quiet filled the room, and Anderson sighed heavily.

"I hadn't even thought of that," he said.

"Don't worry sir, as soon as the ship is done and the crew is ready, we'll head out to Grissom," Shepard said, "I'll get to the bottom of this, you can count on it."

* * *

Niftu hadn't been shopping on the Citadel in quite some time, so this was a fairly exciting outing for him. As he strolled along through the shops, taking in the scenery and the people, he felt like perhaps this would be a good place to get back into trading. Perhaps he could partner up with Barla Von even. Stopping at a used weapon dealer, he waddled up to the counter and peered inside, his hands on the glass.

"This is primo stuff," the Turian shopkeep said, watching him from behind the counter.

"I can see," Niftu replied, "I'm in need of a pistol of some kind. Something strong, yet can be hidden well."

"In that sort of case, I'd recommend the Arc," the Turian said, "It's small, it's compact, but it's like having a shotgun in your pocket. Can't go wrong with it. It'd definitely make someone rethink trying to harm you if you waved it in their face."

"Excellent," Niftu said, "I have a credit chit that I'd like to use for payment."

"Certainly," the Turian said, opening the case and pulling the pistol out, placing it on the counter, "Shall I wrap this up or will you be wearing it out?"

"Very funny," Niftu replied, putting his credit chit on the counter as well.

After he had purchased his weapon, he took a seat on a bench in the main floor, and admired it. The Volus, usually so diplomatic and reserved, were generally not ones to carry weapons. Especially a heavy weapon, such as the Arc. But this small, somewhat rounded pistol, made Niftu feel just a little bit safer than before. Besides, he'd never really fit in among his own people. He'd always differed. Wanted more adventure, more action. That was why he ended up on Red Sand in the first place, attempting to use Biotics. He'd even had biotic implants for smaller powers-such as throw and a very low tech barrier-put in himself. He felt someone sit on the bench beside him, and he looked up, to see a hooded figure in red and golden robes, staring straight ahead.

"We are not speaking," the figure said quietly.

"Then what do you call this?" Niftu asked.

"A proposal. I know what you've been involved in. I know of Horizon. I know of Shepard. I require your assistance in gathering intel and passing it along to my colleagues," the figure said.

"And you are?" Niftu asked.

"A concerned information broker, that's all the info you're going to get. Do you accept this proposal?" the figure asked.

"What if I don't?" Niftu asked.

"Then you die," they responded, and he looked at the ground.

"Oh. Well that sounds bad," Niftu said.

"Very," the figure said, "For giving us what we need, we will let you live, and not rat you to your officers. And when this escapade is over, you will be left alone and well compensated."

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Niftu asked.

"No. Not really," the figure said, "Here is my information."

He passed his handheld omnitool over Niftus, and swapped info.

"Call me when you have something," he said, then he got up, and walked off into the crowd. Niftu simply shook his head and slumped on the bench best his round body would allow him to. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Shepard found Liara at a quiet little restaurant at the Presidium Commons. 

She and Liara got a table, sat down and neither one spoke. Liara was looking all around, at the food being delivered to people and what others were wearing, people watching, as she always did. Always much more comfortable viewing than participating, and Shepard liked that about her. Her shyness, her awkwardness, it was part of what attracted Shepard to her to begin with. Shepard couldn't tear her eyes away from the Asari, who, after a few moments of looking about, returned her eyes to Shepards and smirked.

"What are you looking at?" Liara asked.

"You, always," Shepard said, "We don't get to do this enough."

"That's what makes the times we do so special, Shepard," Liara said, "Though so much galaxy unknown, untraveled, undiscovered...there's small comfort in knowing you have something familiar to always cling to. I just hope I don't cling too much."

"Cling all you want," Shepard said, smiling; she loved when Liara waxed poetic, "Before we met, I was just doing my job for the Alliance. Now I do it for you. I want to make this galaxy safer for you. Make a better world for you. Because in the end, you're all that matters. You're all that ever mattered."

Liara wiped away a few tears swelling up in her eyes, and laughed a little.

"I promise to always be here if you promise to always come back," Liara said.

"You know I do," Shepard replied, leaning across the table and kissing Liara softly.

Shepard felt a warmth in her brain, felt a small spark of electricity and knew she wanted to be with Liara, melded together, tonight. She felt they deserved at least that much.

* * *

Mordin Solus hadn't been to Omega for quite some time.

Not that it'd changed for the better, or anything, but still. As he stepped foot back on the planet where he'd once held an open clinic, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret for having left that life. He liked helping people. He lived for it. And while he helped Shepard now, and knew she was eternally grateful for his help, and even more, his friendship, he couldn't shake the nostalgia of wanting to be back in a clinic. Helping the less fortunate. He went immediately to Omegas underside shops, the place you'd go if you were looking for black market weapons or information or upgraded armor and equipment. He finally stopped by a small shop, and leaned on the countertop, waiting for the Salarian shopkeep to turn back around. 

"I'll be right with you," the shopkeep said, slowly turning and glancing up from his inventory tablet, "Sorry, I'm the only-gah!"

"Hello Morlan," Mordin said.

"Solus! You're-you're back on Omega?" Morlan asked.

"Of course not. Simply visiting. Looking for information. Found this, on a mission," Mordin said, placing the amplifier on the countertop. Morlan leaned forward and looked at it, rolling it over a few times, himming and hawing to himself.

"This was made, not bought," Morlan said.

"Obviously I would've already deduced that," Mordin said, "You take me for a fool? I want to know how it was built, and what is inside it."

"Inside it?" Morlan asked, confused, scratching his head.

"There's a starchart inside. It's a holographic projection image that gets activated through some method. Want you to find out how. Want you to find out anything you can about it," Mordin said.

"Losing your touch?" Morlan asked.

"Losing my patience. Both with device, and yourself," Mordin said, "Need information quickly, please. Will pay top dollar."

"Can do," Morlan said, taking the device, then looking back at Mordin, "Come with me. We'll go to my apartment."

* * *

 

Shepard and Liara returned to the quarters the Alliance had given Shepard while the Normandy was being worked on.

They were upscale, the best the Alliance could offer. Liara felt like the luckiest Asari in the galaxy to be treated as such royalty, simply because Shepard was her lover, not that many outside the ship knew. Shepard walked into the small kitchen area, and began mixing some drinks with some ingredients she had in the fridge. Liara strolled around the open ground floor, looking at some artwork she and Shepard had put up so long ago.

"It's strange to have a home you rarely get to live in," Liara said, "This is our home, yet...we're never even here."

"It's still nice to know it exists. That if anything happens, we'd have a place to go," Shepard said, coming up behind her and handing her a drink, taking a few sips herself.

"OUR home," Liara said, with a soft smile, "I still shudder when I hear that. Still seems unreal to me."

"It's our home for now," Shepard said, "But one day we'll have a nicer home. A home away from all these politics and fighting. Somewhere like we saw on Horizon, or maybe Eden Prime."

"You speak with such sincerity," Liara said, looking at the glass she held cupped in her hands, "It's...it's almost hard to believe you're speaking it of me."

Shepard put her hand on Liaras cheek, and turned her face towards her, "I intend to never speak it of anyone else," she said, leaning in and kissing her. Liara embraced it, and pulled Shepard closer, as Shepard backed her against the wall, right beside the painting, holding one of Liaras wrists up next to her head while Liaras other hand ran down Shepards back. Shepard stopped kissing her, and put her lips by Liaras head.

"You're so beautiful," Shepard whispered.

"Speak for yourself, Shepard," Liara responded, to which Shepard chuckled, and started kissing her again.

Their tongues intertwining, Liara could feel she was losing herself in this moment; as the universe melted away and all that remained in the darkness was herself and Shepard, locked in this one embrace, this one eternity. For everything Liara loved, her homeworld, her work, she loved Shepard 10x more. Her mother, Benezia, had only tried to shape Liara into what she'd wanted from a daughter. Shepard had accepted Liara for who she was, and loved every part of her, no matter how awkward or strange. Shepard put her hands under Liara and picked her up, which surprised the Asari, still against the wall, still kissing her passionately.

"This," Shepard said between kisses, "Is what...I want. Just this. Just us. Just you."

"You have me," Liara responded, her heart beating a thousand miles a second, "Forever and always."

As she let Liara down, the Asari took Shepards hand and gently tugged, leading her to the bedroom. To meld with Shepard felt like the most warm, calming place in the universe, despite the feelings of intense ecstasy and raging fire burning between her legs, she yearned for Shepard like she'd never yearned for anything or anyone before. She was on top, running her hands through Shepards sandy blonde hair, and gazing deep into her eyes, wanting this moment to last a lifetime. Liara couldn't imagine not being with Shepard, not being a part of her life, her career, her crew. And yet, being so much more than that. Kissing the commander, melding with her mind, she knew she was worth more to the commander than anything else in the universe, and that knowledge, that gave her reassurance.

After it was over, and Liara had fallen asleep, her head gently resting on Shepards chest, Shepard laid awake, staring up at the ceiling, while a soft light from a bedside lamp gave off damp illumination. She looked down at Liara, and knew she had to keep her safe, no matter what the cost. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this Asari, and nothing was ever going to change that. Shepard smiled, softly kissed Liaras forehead, and went to sleep.

* * *

Mordin and Morlan were seated in Morlans living quarters, a small and cramped space, with not much to show. Mordin let out a chuckle as he glanced around at the barren walls, devoid of any personal belongings.

"Trying to keep life simple?" Mordin asked.

"Simplicity is necessity. Never know when have to move shop, or move self, especially away from Omega. Can't have personal items clouding judgement, making that act harder. You should speak, you live on a ship," Morlan said.

"I do, but if given the choice, would greatly prefer real home. Place for real relaxation. Real furniture," Mordin said, as he thought of his sad cot on the Normandy, "Real bed. Not that I-"

"I've got it!" Morlan shouted, half jumping up from his seat, as the holographic starchart that had only previously been seen in the medbay now once again appeared and danced across the walls and ceiling on Morlans place.

"Incredible," Mordin replied, "This looks nothing like star charts I've seen before."

"It's not," Morlan said, "Went to school for navigational degree. Lost it after...unfortunate incident. Still, this isn't a starchart you'd have seen, because it's not of one that most know of."

Mordin looked at Morlan, was was beaming widely, "Explain," Mordin said.

"This is a starchart of dark space. Mostly unexplored, mostly inaccessible," Morlan said.

"Then how's there a starchart of it?" Mordin asked, "Unless...this comes from the Protheans, but they're extinct."

"Geth have been known to travel to dark space," Morlan said, "But rarely, infrequently, and often most don't return."

Morlan looked back at the amplifier, while Mordin walked out into the center of the room, gazing up at all the unknown planets and stars, systems and clusters. He smiled brightly.

"Think of all the possibilities," Mordin said, "Of all the chances to make great discoveries. This is a wonderful find!"

He heard a gun cock behind him, and turned to find Morlan standing there, the amplifier in one hand, a pistol in the other.

"I'm sorry Dr. Solus, but this...this could fetch the biggest price," Morlan said, "You of all people should know it's worth."

"Kill me? For that?" Mordin asked, "That's preposterous! Surely a life isn't worth some credits!"

"You act like you've never killed," Morlan said, "Hypocritical."

"Insignificant matter," Mordin said, "I've done what I've done, and for just reasons. This is cold blooded murder for net profit, for pure monetary gain!"

"I'm sorry Mordin," Morlan said, "This is-"

The sound of a door opening behind them caught Morlan off guard, as he glanced up at the door and felt a bullet find his right side. He fell to the floor, gripping his side intensely, groaning with pain. Mordin looked at the amplifier that had rolled from his hand onto the floor between them, as a pair of tall, black boots walked by him. They stopped, reached down and picked up the amplifier, then handed it to Mordin.

"You dropped this," they said. Mordin smiled at his savior.

"Thane," he said.

"Get up Dr. Solus," the Drell said, cocking his gun, "You've got work to do."

 


End file.
